


Fall in love?

by wertherH



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 三個其實沒有太大關聯的小故事？（





	Fall in love?

**Author's Note:**

> ＃T'Challa／Erik Killmonger（前後有差！）  
> ＃OOC有。坑要等我抓一下手感。  
> ＃前陣子忙到不行，一有空就先看了無限之戰，感覺靈魂被掏空。需要自行治癒一下。

 

＊＊＊

 

一、

 

　　Erik醒來時，並沒有想像中的憤怒，T'Challa以為這個流亡者會再度向他挑戰，但對方只是扯了扯嘴角，躺在實驗台上，扭頭看向窗外的陽光，他不知道自己的堂弟在想什麼，就像他這幾年來完全不知道對方的存在，他不了解這個人，而對方的所有行徑又與他猜想的完全不同，難以預測──但一言一行中全都帶著孤寂的暴戾之氣。

 

　　「你打算囚禁我嗎？」那人開口，聲音因過久的沉睡而低啞，T'Challa看著對方的後頸，突然很想撫平那人豎起的細毛，Erik看似冷靜，卻繃緊了全身。「我並沒有這個打算。」他說，而他的堂弟終於轉頭看向他，緊皺著眉，抽蓄的嘴角不知道是在戲謔地笑還是憤努的顫抖，「瓦干達的國王打算放過一個殺人犯？」

 

　　那人坐起身，陽光從窗外透了進來，而背著光的Erik雖在陽光之下，卻覆蓋在陰影之中，「你的人民會怎麼想？我殺了不只一個，國王陛下。」Erik坐起身，Shuri尚未將那人胸前的傷疤抹去，而T'Challa沒有看向對方的臉，而是看著那曾經被掏空的位置。「你知道仁慈與軟弱只有一線之隔嗎？」他沒有回話，但他心底清楚明白對方的意思。

 

　　T'Challa只是看著，視線終於轉向那雙金色的眼眸，他開口，語氣要比自己想像中的柔軟許多，太陽在Erik身後落下，而火紅的夕陽也落於夜幕之中，「你真的想死嗎？」Erik臉上流露出一絲的驚訝，但很快就掩埋住了，「這些年來，你被仇恨驅使，但你知道自己在追尋什麼嗎？」

 

　　Erik咬緊牙根，往實驗台上砸了一拳，那人的指節立刻泛起了充血的紅瘀，他的堂弟走向他，而T'Challa一步也沒退，就像Erik初來到瓦干達時，當著長老的面前步步向他逼近，只是這一次，Erik拖著腳步，已經沒有當時的狂妄，那人的手還在顫抖，緊緊抓住了T'Challa的衣領，「我想要你死。」年輕的國王絲毫沒有動搖。

 

　　他只是說：「那你想死嗎？」Erik屏住了呼吸，眼眉間的憤怒突然不再鋒利，但那人依舊緊握著拳，把國王柔軟的衣袍攥在手裡，只是這一次，他並不是想要抓住T'Challa，給他致命的一擊，而是像抓著浮木，在滅頂的水面上掙扎。

 

　　「這麼多年，憤怒蒙蔽了你的雙眼，你想要我死──」T'Challa的手撫上那人光裸的背，纖長的指尖輕撫對方的背脊，另一隻手扶住Erik的後頸，他們看似親暱，但眼前的人緊繃著神經，抓著T'Challa衣領的手，像是握了一把能割開他咽喉的匕首。

 

　　無人開口，Shuri早就在Erik醒來前離開了實驗室，而所有侍衛則是被他關在門外，不知道哪來的信心，年輕的國王相信自己的弟弟已經放下了殺心，「那你想死嗎──N'Jadaka？」Erik在他的掌心下顫抖，他穩穩地抓住了對方，把那人擁入懷中，而Erik終於放開了他的衣領，繃緊的肩頸漸漸放鬆，Erik把臉埋進了他的頸中，聲音顫抖。

 

　　「不──」這只是無心之舉，T'Challa緊緊抱住那個人，全憑一股衝動與說不出的情緒，他知道那股異樣的情感是什麼，只是現在，他還不能說。

 

二、

 

　　他們兩人之間則是達成一種微妙的停戰協議，他雖不囚禁對方，但由於瓦干達全國上下都將他視為仇敵，唯有Shuri只會翻幾個白眼，對他視而不見，T'Challa為了安全因素，而時時將Erik帶在身邊，（Okoye會試著在晚上暗殺他，但他更擔心Okoye的安危）。

 

　　Erik起初相當不情願，但每次只要T'Challa要將他單獨留下，他還是會跟上，嘴裡一邊碎念著難聽的咒罵，Shuri會在旁邊偷笑，接收到Erik的怒瞪後給對方一個吐舌的鬼臉。然而，隨著時間的推移，或許那些仇恨還在，卻沒有起初的那樣猛烈，沒有人再試著潛入宮殿暗殺那曾經的篡位者，Erik不再需要他的保護，但對方依舊黏的緊。

 

　　這不知為何讓T'Challa想起自己小時候養的豹貓，總是亦步亦趨的跟在他腳邊，他在心底竊喜，臉上卻毫無痕跡（因為他是個國王），年輕的國王沒有多想，畢竟小時候他與Shuri也是這樣的親近，卻不知道在些互動在外人的眼裡，有多麼……不恰當。

 

　　今日他起的特別早，長老前幾日就向他通知今早有重要事宜要商討，要他早點出席，T'Challa起床時，Erik還埋在枕頭裡，他嘆了口氣，他的堂弟明明有自己專屬的房間，卻總是偷偷在晚上爬上他的床，帶著各種藉口＂我篡位時已經習慣睡你的床了。＂、＂房門外有聲音，大概是你寶貝的女將軍又想刺殺我。＂到最後，Erik連理由都懶得說，直接窩進他懷中。

 

　　他坐起身，但對方一隻手緊緊攬在了他的腰上，Erik看似還在睡，但那微微顫抖的睫毛已經暴露了他早已清醒的事實，「N'Jadaka──」他輕聲地說，那人對這稱呼沒有反駁，只是靠了過來把頭枕在他的腿上，Erik睜開一隻眼，瞳仁在晨光下閃著金光。

 

　　「我有公事要處理。」他的手指輕撫那人的頭顱，手指埋進對方的髒辮之中，「讓我起床。」Erik哼了一聲，把臉埋進他的腹部，「不要。」那人的聲音還帶著剛睡醒的低啞，這讓T'Challa忍不住勾起一抹微笑──「我也不想早起。」他說，手滑向那人光裸的背脊，他幾乎能聽見Erik像隻貓般的呼嚕，他的堂弟蹭了蹭，兩隻手緊緊抱住他的腰。

 

　　「但是我已經推掉很多公務了，再這樣下去他們會開除我這個國王。」Erik抬起頭，T'Challa的睡衣下擺隨著他的動作被撩起，露出了腹部的肌膚，他的堂弟嘟起嘴：「你被開除，我就是名正言順的繼承者。」他在T'Challa的皮膚上留下細碎的親吻，T'Challa抓住那人的後頸，把Erik往上一扯，嘴唇緊貼，他張嘴咬著那人的唇肉，接著把舌頭伸進去攪弄對方微張的嘴，Erik發出悶悶地哼聲，不甘示弱的反擊回去。

 

　　Erik雙手緊抓的他的睡袍，即使肺部早已沒了氧氣，卻依舊胡亂地親吻著不肯放手，T'Challa放開他，看著自己因親吻而面紅的弟弟癱軟在床上，他靠過去，在那人額上留下最後一個細吻，「乖點。」他說，纖長的手指輕捏那人的乳頭，「會議很快就會結束。」

 

　　他堂弟低吟了一聲，張嘴咬住他的手指，粉色的軟舌舔著指尖──那雙金眼盯著他，低頭把他的手指吞下，接著吐出「去啊。」Erik笑著說，但年輕的國王只是嘆了口氣，把自己的堂弟壓在身下──今早的會議可以等，但對弟弟的教育可不能晚。

 

三、

 

　　Erik喜歡背後式，他喜歡T'Challa從他身後操進來，而T'Challa也喜歡看著自己堂弟的臀部隨著一下又一下的撞擊而顫動。他花了一段時間才發現這一點，期間他們嘗過許多姿勢，從最傳統到最前衛的那種，而他從沒想過自己堂弟的喜好會如此普通。

 

　　當T'Challa知道這點後，他就時常做這個姿勢，做愛時的Erik話不多，就算開口也只是些腦袋不清楚的下流話，他會讓T'Challa擺布，任由瓦干達的國王把他摺成各種不科學的姿勢，起初T'Challa很驚訝，他堂弟那身肌肉相當結實，但體態卻十分柔軟。而Erik最常做的姿態，就是四肢跪地，把屁股高高翹起，有時候被操軟了，他連肩膀都會貼在地上，整個人像攤被操暈的淫水，但依舊努力把屁股抬起，希望自己的堂哥能再操得更深一些。

 

　　從這個角度，他能看到Erik向下陷的腰部，像隻伸懶腰的貓，那人完美的腰線，緊實的肩胛，和兩個可愛的腰窩，他的手在上頭流連，但最終會回到他堂弟渾圓的臀部上，雙手掐緊那人的臀肉，看著自己在上頭留下的掌痕，撥開對方的臀縫，好看清那人的肉穴吞吐著自己粗長的陰莖──這些年來他從沒有這般衝動，但Erik像是開啟了所有開關，讓他止不住腦內淫穢的想法。

 

　　但在瓦干達，他們總是將性事保持於房內──Erik不太在意隱私，但由於T'Challa的國王身分，他們也無法真的嘗試任何太大膽的地方，唯一兩次例外，就是訓練後的腎上腺素讓他直接在練習場操了自己的堂弟，而另一次則是Erik躲在桌底下吸他的老二（當然了，他事後也把那個人按在桌上幹）除此之外，他們也沒試過太出格的地方，連浴室裡的愛撫也都只是單純的手淫。

 

　　而好不容易放假的瓦干達國王，在Shuri的安排下強制出國渡假，但是他才剛到法國的獨棟別墅，接下來的行程就被一名不速之客給打亂了，Erik不知道用了什麼方法，瞞過瓦干達的防護系統（或是用了一些玩意兒賄賂了他們的妹妹），他臉上帶著笑意，看著自己被限制出國的堂弟站在他面前，而Erik脫掉身上的夾克，扔在T'Challa腳邊。

 

　　「你還在等什麼？」就這樣，如此簡單的一句話，Erik甚至沒有費心跟他打招呼，只是扯下自己的褲子，露出屁股裡的肛塞──他們做了一整天，去他的凱旋門和聖母院，他實在沒時間當一名有文學素養的遊客。

 

　　他們做愛，直到Erik的肉穴像是再也闔不上一般，只是收縮著吐出一股又一股T'Challa射進去的精液，他的陰莖因為過度使用而發疼，但看著那人汗淋淋的身體，他癱軟的慾望總會顫抖著並且再次硬起。

 

　　T'Challa起床的時候，Erik並不在床上，他看著潔白的天花板，以為昨天的瘋狂都只是一場夢──直到他靈敏的黑豹嗅覺問到房間外的食物味──他全身赤裸，撿起地上一件棉褲隨意套上，走進廚房他看見另一道身影，他的堂弟站在爐子前煎鬆餅。

 

　　一個詭異又有趣的組合，在浪漫之都聞著美式鬆餅的香氣，T'Challa勾起嘴角，視線掃過那人的全身，Erik只穿了一件長袍，T'Challa的長袍，而他很確定那衣袍雖然蓋住了對方的身體，但依那人的習性，底下肯定一絲不掛。

 

　　T'Challa靠近，從身後抱住Erik，他的手一下就貼在了對方光裸的胸膛上，「早安。」他說，一邊在對方頸邊輕咬，「已經不早了，陛下。」他的堂弟啞著嗓子，這不是剛睡醒的低啞，而是因昨晚的活動而叫壞的嗓音。「你該喝點熱茶。」T'Challa伸出舌頭，細細舔著Erik脖子上青紫斑駁的痕跡，「不幫忙就滾蛋。」他堂弟側過頭，好讓他更好動作，但那張嘴依舊不老實的咒罵著。T'Challa揉捏那人挺起的乳頭，而經過昨晚的蹂躪，那人的乳粒早已十分敏感。

 

　　他的堂弟發出幾聲低喘，聲音破碎的讓他有這麼一點心疼，但T'Challa只是將手掌向下滑，把爐火關上，他的手背碰到對方半勃起的慾望，他輕笑，用手握住後，緩緩地套弄起來，Erik溫順地靠在他懷裡──一邊呻吟著一邊把長袍的下擺拉起。

 

　　那人露出赤裸的臀部，自己伸手扳開，對方的小洞沒完全闔上，看起來還有點濕，T'Challa放開他的陰莖，把兩根手指操了進去，而另一隻手勒住Erik的喉嚨，只是稍微用力，並沒有壓住對方的氣管，那人的內壁還很軟，裡頭相當濕潤，他能輕易把這個小洞撐開，「你已經不能沒有我的老二，對嗎？弟弟？」他在那人耳邊低語，一邊用指尖壓著裡頭最敏感的點。

 

　　Erik扯出一個壞笑，「你不也是無法在操別的女人了嗎？」T'Challa抽出自己的手指，從棉褲裡掏出早已脹紅的陰莖，上頭血管繃起，他用那根粗長的性器拍打對方的臀肉，用龜頭頂弄著微張的入口，Erik緊咬下唇，接著被狠狠操進。

 

　　他愛這個姿勢，這個姿勢總是能讓T'Challa操的又深又快，他永遠都不會向自己的堂哥承認，但他喜歡這種被掌握的服從感，不需要費心去思考，只是任由別人擺布──T'Challa將陰莖完全抽出，再狠狠頂入，他堂哥壞心的重複這個動作，每一下都頂到最深處。

 

　　「我已經可以隨時操你──我甚至不需要潤滑。」T'Challa低語，開始有節奏的撞擊，Erik把手撐在料理台上，脖子往後仰，而屁股則是拚命的向後迎擊，他整個人像弓一樣繃起，被T'Challa牢牢抓在手裡，「回到瓦干達後，我想想……」國王毫不留情地操著自己的堂弟，嘴裡說出那些早已不會讓他害羞的穢語。

 

　　「我可以在王位上操你，或是實驗室？不過我可能要摀住你的嘴，你叫得太大聲了。」那根粗大的性器把他撐開，填滿他的窄穴，在激烈的操弄中甚至流出了一些昨晚沒清乾淨的體液，Erik低吼一聲，十分享受對方的粗暴，他前頭無人關心的性器還流出了一些前液。

 

　　「你太棒了──」T'Challa往內一頂，「看看你，完全屬於我。」接著抽出，「我想天天都這麼做。」再次頂入時那根肉棒直接捅到了最深處，Erik無法回應，他的喉嚨只是發出一聲又一聲破碎的呻吟，他已經失去了掌控權，但他毫不介意，只想被完全佔有。扭過頭，T'Challa立刻靠過來與他親吻，但進出的動作絲毫沒有變慢。

 

　　他的囊袋緊繃，陰莖不斷地抽搐，他知道自己就要射了，畢竟這已經不是他第一次被自己的堂哥操到射出來，他揚起頭，T'Challa知道Erik就要高潮，國王抱住了他，而Erik癱軟的向後靠在他身上，腰部抽搐，接著高潮，射出的精液有些稀，畢竟他昨晚已經射了不少。

 

　　而瓦干達的國王在此刻可是一點也不仁慈的繼續操著他敏感的肉穴，T'Challa讓他四肢跪地，而腰軟的Erik只能把屁股高高翹起，完全被操成一團糨糊的腦子無法思考現在的畫面有多荒謬，他們在廚房的地上，如野獸般交媾。

 

　　Erik舔唇，等待自己的堂哥把滾燙的精液射進他的屁股──T'Challa胡亂地動著腰，緊抓著Erik緊實的腰部，接著深深插入，把自己的體液全數灌入。他堂弟搖晃著臀部，雖然沒有勃起，但緊縮的肉穴表示對方迎來了前列腺的高潮。

 

　　他稍微癱軟的性器從對方體內滑出，而Erik主動轉過身，雙腳纏住他的腰，把T'Challa往下拉進一個胡亂的親吻。他堂弟的聲音幾乎破碎不堪，那人在他耳邊低語，「我們還有很多時間──T'Challa。」

 

　　那是一個為期七天的假期。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿Fin


End file.
